If It Were The Us Of Then
by Akrximay
Summary: After a horrifying childhood, Ichigo has to battle demons as a young adult. Literally. Killing vampires to avenge your family isn't an easy task, especially when everything in your life seems to be against you doing so, especially someone who he wasn't expecting to show up. Rated MA guyXguy, yaoi, vampires, blood, non-major character death, One-shot


**AN: Hi everyone! Its been almost exactly a year since I've done anything on fanfic and I feel terrible, but life gets in the way and we just have to deal with things as they come at us. I hope everyone is doing well and had a happy holidays!**

 **This story is based off an anime/manga called Owari no Seraph. There are some events that are totally cannon and others that are so off the mark from my imagination it isn't even funny. The story is different enough from the anime that I still recommend watching it, it is a really good anime and I loved it from the first episode.**

 **Again this story is only here because of the encouragement of my best friend so thank her in the reviews that I know you guys will leave me cuz you love me! In all seriousness though, I do appreciate your comments and PMs so much guys and they make me write more, even if it doesn't seem like it! So make sure to leave a little something for me.**

 **This is a vampire story soooo if anyone is a bit squeamish about blood or a bot of gore I don't recommend reading this. Please forgive any mistakes you find! BTW FF removed all my formatting so if you find something that is waaay off the mark let me know so I can fix it but besides that enjoy the story!**

 **~May**

* * *

'"Come on guys! A little further and we'll be free!" Grimmjow called out to us as he tugged gently on Rukia's little hand. The 12 year old boy was too excited that his plan was actually working. He could see the exit just yards away! I helped usher the other scared children who weren't as confident. Yammy's chubby hands were locked in an iron grip around the bottom of my shirt while Orihime, Uryū, Chad and Renji walked behind me as I held onto Szayel's and Aaroniero's hands. We were escaping from the City of Torment; well that's what we called it anyway.

Rukia was giggling happily as she was tugged on by her big brother. As the others saw her happiness they ran off to play with her as we continued to move toward the great, big archway that was at the other end of the building. Grimmjow and I had planned everything out down to the second to make sure no guards were coming, well the map he got helped out too. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks to watch the kids move around happily and to wait for me.

"Ichi, this is for real. We're leaving." He said in awe as some of the kids reached the steps at the base of the archway.

"It's all because of you Grimm. You did a lot to get us here." I told him, turning to face him with a smile on my face. He grinned at me and ran off ahead of me. I watched him getting closer to the kids, reaching out to pick up the five year old Rukia who was the closest.

She shrieked out a laugh as he lifted her off the floor with ease and giggled as Grimmjow spun them around in a circle. I couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene. Grimmjow grinning up at the little girl he called family- all of us were family—and her smiling her widest at him, the gap in her growing teeth making the scene all the more endearing. No one even noticed anything had happened, until Orihime let out a blood curdling, horrified scream. Grimmjow was still looking up at Rukia but his expression was crestfallen, half in confusion and half in terror.

Rukia's beautiful smiling face was frozen in happiness, but the single tear running down her youthful face ruined the image. Her violet eyes were still staring at Grimmjow but now they were hollow and vacant and Grimmjow's face was splattered with her cooling blood.

It took me a moment to realize what I was looking at. It took me a second to realize what had happened. Grimmjow was holding Rukia's torso in his arms now as he screamed out in agony, his pants soaking through with her blood that poured out of her cut in half body.

The older kids were also in shock, the younger ones were screaming and crying. I saw the culprit standing off to the left; his long silver hair falling around his shoulders as he dropped the other half of Rukia's small body to the floor without a care in the world. He had a smirking grin plastered on his face as he lapped off the blood from his finger as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. Such a stark contrast to the gruesome atrocity he just committed. His icy blue eyes opened and connected with my wide amber ones. His grin widened further, as if it was possible, and his eyes flicked just the slightest bit toward the rest of my family.

"RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and rushed to Grimmjow's side. I yanked him off of his knees and he brokenly looked up at me covered in blood.

"Ichi," he whispered brokenly to me. I shoved him in front of me and we continued to run to the archway. We could grieve about my cute little sister's death when everyone else was safe. We had to survive to keep her memory alive. We had to.

Chad grabbed Aaroniero in his arms and took off running with tears in his eyes; he shoved Uryū and Yammy to run as well. Next thing he knew he ran straight into the legs of the vampire. The monster grabbed our brother by his neck and lifted him off the floor, poor little Niero in his arms still crying and terrified.

"'Nd where da ya tink yer going?" The vampire asked. Everyone was frozen in place. I held Grimmjow's arm and felt the trembling in his body or was it my body?

"Gin! What are you doing?" Grimmjow screamed as he watched our brothers' struggle in the unyielding grip of the cruel vampire.

"Ah! There's mah cute lil' Grimmy. Ya've been a naughty boy." Gin said and without batting an eyelash he crushed Chad's neck in his hand. The crunch of his spine and pieces of flesh oozed between Gin's fingers as he squeezed the life out of our friend in a second.

"Yasutora!" I screamed out in desperation.

Aaroniero dropped to the floor, the grip that was holding him in Chad's arms no more. The 6 year old screamed as he landed on his leg weirdly, causing his knee to bend at the wrong angle. Gin leaned down and cradled the boy in his arms, cooing to him that he would make all the pain go away now. He punched a hole in the middle of his chest. Uryū and Yammy were backing away from the horror, yelling at the vampire to leave all of us alone and that he would pay for what he did. At the man's amused smirk Uryū wrapped Yammy in his arms to protect him to no avail. Both their necks were slit in a mere second.

Grimmjow ran up to Gin with a pistol that he stole from the vampire's home along with the map.

"Mah Grimmy, I didn't tink ya'd take both tha map 'nd tha pistol." Gin swatted Grimmjow away with the flick of the wrist, sending the blue haired boy smashing into the marble wall behind him.

"Since ya so willingly gave me yer tasty blood fer yer family, I'll give ya tha honor of watching them die first." The man said moving closer to the four of us that were left.

"Renji, take Szayel and Orihime and run!" I yelled at the red headed boy that was a year younger than me. He grabbed up the 4 year old boy into his arms and tugged Orihime along behind them as he ran full speed toward the steps of the archway. I turned to face the vampire but he was gone in a second and flashed behind me. My remaining family members didn't even have a chance to cry out before they were killed.

Grimmjow barreled passed me and knocked into Gin's back as he was draining Orihime of all the blood in her body. In that instant I grabbed the pistol and ran toward the two, so enraged and shocked that my family was killed again. I could at least do something about it this time. At least I can save Grimm. I had to save Grimm.

A scream filled the huge room and I saw Grimmjow falling to the floor. His right arm and leg flew a distance away from his body as he bled out on the floor.

"Mah, ya insisted ta die before tha rest of yer family Grimmy. Too bad, I was thinkin' of drinking yer blood one more time." Gin said as he was leaning over Grimmjow's body.

"No sense in wastin' tha 'ppurtunity." He mumbled to himself and lifted Grimmjow's neck to his lips and sunk his teeth into the flesh there.

I have no clue how I got there or how I wasn't killed in that moment but I was there with the pistol held to the man's temple. Icy blue eyes widened as he dropped Grimm's body and tried to stand.

"Die," was the only word I spoke as I pulled the trigger and send the man to the pits of Hell. The resounding of the gun shot and the thud of the man's body were the only things I heard in that second.

I stood there frozen until Grimmjow's weeping reached my ears.

"Grimm!" I knelt down to him. His face was stained with blood and tears as he laid there bleeding from his wounds.

"Ichi," he returned with a weak call of my name. I was crying as I held him in my arms. My brother, my family, the only person I could really connect with was dying in my arms and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Ichi, you have to-" he coughed horribly as he spoke, pain racking his body.

"I've got you Grimm, we'll get out of here," I told him as I tried lifting his body. Once we got away from the vampires everything will be alright.

"Ichi," he called again as I tried dragging him this time. He was just too heavy for me to carry.

"Ichigo!" He cried out in pain. I stopped tugging at him immediately. I fell to my knees crouched over him as my face was covered in tears.

"Ichi ya have ta go. Get out of here." He said with a shortness of breath. I looked him in his cyan eyes and shook my head in denial. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't leave him like I left them that night. I have to save the only member of my family left.

"Ichigo, they're comin' 'nd I'm dead anyway. I'll bleed ta death 'fore we can even make it ta tha outside and I'll only drag ya down. Go. Please," he said weakly.

Suddenly the pounding of boots could be heard along with yelling and calls of 'Over here' and 'They're over there'. I looked up to see the silhouettes of vampires on the walls. I snapped my gaze back to Grimmjow but I only saw him lying lifeless on the floor, blood still pouring out of him and creating a pool on the floor.

Fear and loneliness consumed my heart in that moment and I knew I was alone in the world again. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't keep looking at the bodies of my family. I had to leave. I stood, pistol in hand and I took off running through the archway and away from the underground city where those demons dwelled.'

I shot out of my bed and drug in a huge gasp of air into my lungs as I searched around me to gather my bearings. I was sitting up in my bed in the barracks, everything in order and everything normal. I let out a sigh and covered my eyes with a hand as I fell back onto the bed. I had that dream again. More like saw the absolute worst day of my life over again.

I glanced over at the alarm clock I had set up on the night stand and decided to get up and ready for the day seeing as my alarm was going to go off in an hour. I might as well go for some extra training before I meet my new squad today.

I hopped into the shower and smoothed out my orange hair from under the spray of water, hoping to rid myself of the memory I dreamt of again. The image of my gorgeous baby sister and the rest of my adopted family killed before me was never something I could rid myself of. Grimmjow's cyan eyes and baby blue hair also stuck in my mind and every time I looked at the sky I would remember him. Well, everyone holds their demons and so do I; I just use my pain and turn it into strength to avenge them by killing every single one of those fuckers.

I headed down the corridor of the training hall after I dressed myself and grabbed something to eat. I was ready to meet the squad I was assigned to today; Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei thought it would be good for me to get to know them as soon as possible.

Though the sight I was met with was not something I had expected. I was expecting a close nit family like group of people, seeing as they put their lives in each other's hands every day but that was not the case. The room was full of animosity and a coldness that hung in the air. The four people in the room were spread as far apart from each other as the walls would allow and in the case of the small woman and the tallest man I've ever seen in my life, they were glaring daggers at each other.

"Um, hello?" I called out uncertainly thinking I may have mistaken the meeting place. Surely Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei wouldn't pair me with people that seem to hate each other.

They all seemed to notice me at the same time, snapping their gazes to scrutinize me. The only woman in the room was small, almost five feet tall. She had short black hair in the front and two long braids wrapped in white cloth in the back. She had a stern look about her and her cold grey eyes held no room for warmth, much like the other grey eyed person in the room. He also had black hair, but his was long and bellowed passed his shoulders. His face was blank and his eyes were just as cold and condescending as one could expect.

The other two in the room had a bit more color to them… well in the eyes anyway. A small, pale man with short black hair had bright green eyes. His face, too, held no expression but his eyes held disgust in them, while the tall man had long black hair and violent violet eyes. The sneer on his face seemed to match his character.

"So you are the child that was assigned to our team." The grey eyed man said coldly.

I slowly nodded to him, trying to keep my temper in check seeing as I was 18 and definitely not a child. I wanted this to work. I needed this to work with them.

The woman gave me a disdainful look and approached me trying to look intimidating, though she only reached to about my mid chest. She eyed me for a second before flashing a fist toward my stomach which I was able to lessen the power behind it by rolling with it. She stayed eyeing me before turning and walking back to a table she was sitting at.

"Keep up. I refuse to baby you, even if we're supposed to be babysitting you," she said in a bitingly cold tone that made me even wince a bit.

"This is tha new kid? He ain't even worth looking at." The tall man said, leaning back on the couch he was sitting on. He also gave me the stank eye before dismissing me altogether leaving only the green eyed man to speak to.

The man sized me up and also seemed to decide I wasn't worth the time, but was polite enough to introduce himself.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer. The piece of trash on the couch is Nnoitra Gilga, the female is Soi-Fon, and the last unworthy one is Byakuya Kuchiki." He said and turned away to sit back down. The other three in the room sneered, guffawed, and snorted quietly at his overly rude introduction.

"Ah, nice to meet you all, I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I looked forward to working with you." I said in the kindest voice I possibly could. I worked my ass off to finally convince Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei to put me on a hunting squad and I wasn't going to mess that up. Kami forbid that he gets a complaint and puts me back on guard duty.

"Do you guys train or anything? I would like to watch if you do so I don't get in your ways when we're on the field." I asked, wanting to at least familiarize myself with their fighting styles.

"Just don't get in the way at all and you'll be peachy." Nnoitra said with a glare and went back to a half awake, half asleep state.

I sighed and blinked to myself. This was going to be another tough trial in my life.

*_()_*

"Yo Ichigo, how are you holding up with your squad? How long has it been now, a few months?"

"Hello Lieutenant Colonel. It's been four months now since I've been assigned to my squad." I gave him a direct answer, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. I don't really talk to anyone, let alone the person who wouldn't switch me into another squad no matter how many requests I sent him.

"I see. Time does fly. How are you handling your soul weapon?" He asked curiously.

I look down to the holstered sword at the mention of it. My soul weapon that is classified as one of the strongest was called Shiro, seeing as it was bone white. The weapons are actually sealed vampires that we call 'Demons', who we make contracts with to kill real vampires with. I almost died trying to make a contract with this demon but so far he acknowledges my strength and desire so we work well together.

"We are doing just fine Lieutenant Colonel. We get the task done when we get a chance." I mumbled the last bit, not really wanting to dredge up issues at the moment.

"Mmm, keep up the good work then, and make sure you listen to your squad leader. You are the youngest member of our battalion, and our precious family member. Make sure you take care of yourself." Shuhei said.

His statement sounded weird to my ears but I nodded none the less and made my way back to the training hall to get some more practice with Shiro in seeing as we never get to slay any vampires when I'm out with my squad.

"Is that really all you can do after four months with us?" Soi-Fon asked as I parried her attack. I was finally able to convince them all to train with me after a vampire armed with a thick blade nearly cut my arm off. Had it not been for me tripping over a rock I would be dead by now, and Byakuya taking both the monsters arms off in the process. The scolding for that one was not one I wanted to repeat hearing. I trusted my squad with my life because they were damn good fighters but everything was still cold.

I learned that Nnoitra and Soi-Fon were the two that hated each other the most. He was always throwing sexist jabs at her and harassing her, basically, sexually while she in return emasculated him and took low blows to his combat skills. At times I honestly thought that they would kill each other; like the time she killed a vampire that was coming up behind Nnoitra and they actually fought over whose 'prey' the damn thing was.

I also learned that Ulquiorra and Byakuya were the pair that could sit in the room and not speak a damn word to each other all day long. Ulquiorra thought everyone around him were inferior as did Byakuya so it's needless to say that they, too, hated each other. Though who hated who most was still unclear since neither spoke much.

As for me, I just kept to myself until I needed help with training or something of the like. I usually would ask the Lieutenant Colonel to let me take care of the vampires the military held captive for research and didn't need any more. They were usually the ones that gave me the most training, unless the Lieutenant Colonel had an unusual stroke of kindness and would take me on in a spar.

In the field things were even worse. The aggression of the squad increased tenfold and I normally never got my hands on a vampire. I trip one time and I was basically promoted to permanent look out. I also got clonked in the head quite a few times because I just rushed into whatever situation was presented to me. It's in my nature! Well long story short, my squad didn't take to that very kindly and I almost got the shit beat out of me for it, on more than one occasion.

It didn't help that most of the damn vampires recognized me from when I was held in the vampire city of Hueco Mundo. It was pretty difficult to forget a hair color like mine, especially if you've lived for a long time and it was your first time seeing hair of that color. Nature apparently ran out of bright orange before and after me. All the creatures always target me when we're out in the field and it gets annoying really quick when you are forbidden by your squad to kill a fucking vampire.

I lived with all of it though because I am still avenging my family when I'm out there helping take out the vampires. There were also reports of the vampire numbers dwindling down in the area and if we could drive out all the vampires from here we would have a huge advantage in driving them out of the country! This was one of the most disputed areas; and apparently there are rumors that the battling here would be coming to a head.

Though I am not one to believe such un-based rumors, I couldn't help but get excited when the entire battalion was being mobilized and sent into battle, Lieutenant Colonel included. I was standing in formation with my squad during the debriefing.

"Alright, as I am sure you've heard by now we are mobilizing to the Chugoku region. Our targets are the vampire nobles based in Hiroshima. There are 5 in total and thanks to our intelligence unit we know all their locations, and though it may not seem a lot, these 5 are at the top in vampire rankings. We are to kill all the nobles and secure the city and wait for Lieutenant General Aizen and his battalion to arrive and maintain control of the city before the vampire queen can send reinforcements to the nobles. We are on a time sensitive mission and I expect the very best out of everyone present." Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei explained to everyone present.

"Who is the vampire queen?" I asked curiously, mostly to myself. The 4 years I was held at that city, I never heard about who the queen was. I knew there were nobles and that they had a hierarchy, but it never crossed my mind to ask about it.

"The vampire queen Yoruichi Shihōin. She is a powerful vampire noble that climbed her way to the top and defeated the old vampire king." Soi-Fon absent mindedly answered my question.

"A cruel and vicious woman that has no heart is what she is. I can't wait until I pay her back for what she did." The petite woman continued with bitter hate in her eyes.

Whatever this Yoruichi Shihōin did to incur that much hate from Soi-Fon, it must have been pretty bad. As bad as what Gin did to my family. I clenched my fist as that thought emerged in my head and I ground my teeth to try and calm myself from the anger bubbling up in my chest. The bastard got what he deserved and so are the rest of these vermin once I get my blade through them.

We were told that we would be flying out at 0600 tomorrow morning to infiltrate the city and were dismissed to do whatever. Wandering off by myself I found a secluded roof top and claimed a bit of it for myself to calm my nerves and clear my head. Lying down near the edge with my legs dangling off the side of the building at the knees, I looked up and watched the sky.

Instantly I thought of Grimmjow and his sky blue hair and cyan eyes. I smiled softly as I remembered his smile or the way he'd hold my hand shyly when we were younger. He was my first crush, and I remember the day he saved me.

I was seven years old, turning eight soon and I was living under that ratty bridge in my hometown. I lived alone surviving off whatever I found in the street and finding whatever warmth I could in the biting winter nights. My family consisting of my mother, father and two baby sisters were murdered some months before by some burglars that broke into the house. They took the 'mercy' of killing my two sisters in their bedroom seeing as that it was their window they entered from. By that point my parents had woken up because of the racket and I ran into the room as one of the men slit my mother's throat.

Hearing me scream, my father blocked the door way and stood between me and the men, yelling at me to run and not come back. Terrified and in shock, I did as I was told. I ran and didn't look back; I ran from everybody and didn't ask anyone for help. I remember the police looking for me, but they gave up after a while and presumed me dead.

It was there, under that stupid, old, rickety bridge that Grimmjow found me. He saw me and immediately realized that I was living out there all on my own. He introduced himself and asked for my name. He didn't look like he was in much better shape than me so I felt safe telling him who I was; he also blurted out practically his whole life story. How he didn't have parents either, how he was eight years old and about to turn nine, and how he lived on the streets too, he said it all so cheerfully that is seemed surreal coming out of his mouth.

"It's nice ta meet'cha Ichi, ya wanna come with me? Ya can be part of my family from 'ere on," he told me. Being alone did take a toll on me and so I went with him.

I followed him to this sketchy looking building that had 'Keep Out' signs posted on the main doors and fencing that surrounded it. He told me that the building was abandoned and that no one ever went there besides stray dogs, which ironically guarded the place from drug dealers and junkies alike. He led me up to the sixth floor and the second I laid my eyes of the other kids huddled in the room, I was a goner. They were my new family from then on and I would protect them with everything I had. Grimmjow saved me that day and gave me a new life.

It was a little after that that the world went to shit; a mysterious virus took hold of the earth, most everyone above the age of 13 died instantly because of it, then the vampires invaded and collected kids like cattle, us included. The four years we were held captive we were all each other had and Grimmjow and I as the two oldest took on the sort of dad and mom roles. It was in that last year in that horrid place that I told Grimmjow that I liked him. Jeez I was blushing and blurted it out so fast that I had to repeat what I said because Grimm didn't hear me.

I remember the sweet smile he gave me that day, it was the same smile he'd given me on the last day as we were leaving. I found myself smiling there on the roof top remembering the good times during the bad days. The bad days. I don't know where those end and the 'good days' start. The only things I remember as being good after leaving Hueco Mundo were Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei rescuing me from freezing to death after leaving my family behind, enlisting in the military and making a contract with the vampire slaying blade Shirosaki.

'Watch over me in the battle tomorrow guys. I'll be avenging you a bit more.' I thought to my family before I stood up and headed back to the makeshift barracks to report back in and head to bed seeing as the sun had dipped well below the horizon a good while ago. My squad looked at me with disdainful eyes as I walked past the open doors of their rooms. I sighed silently, preparing myself mentally for the mission tomorrow- because of the vampires and my allies.

*_(*)_*

"The humans are going to be attacking tomorrow in Hiroshima and you will be going with Gin tomorrow to go pull out the nobles there so they won't having anything to complain about later," the busty, tanned female told me.

I held no shame as I groaned out in annoyance. I really didn't want to go see the fuckers that were holding the city there. Zommari is a fuckin weirdo and if he was bad, that freak Mayuri was ten times worse. Not to mention Baraggan is a prick of grand proportions. Tier and Starrk weren't too bad but they could handle their selves and wouldn't mind a good fight seeing as we're always cooped up in the castle.

"Grimmjow this isn't up for argument. You've been obsessing over finding Ichigo and this would be a good opportunity to go looking for a bit," Yoruichi reiterated though I knew it wasn't something that was debatable in the first place, but I wasn't gonna go without giving her some shit first.

To be honest I've wanted to get out of the castle for a while and go save Ichigo but the situation with Yoruichi has kept me from going. Though I was not looking forward to going with that asshole Ichimaru. She could have picked Kisuke but the man was another fucking weirdo and a pansy when it came to leaving the queen's side.

"Ya really have ta send me with that jack ass Yoru? Can't ya send yer damn husband with me? He's a fuckin lunatic but he's better company," I grouched at the woman.

The violet haired woman only laughed at me as she knew that Kisuke was not going anywhere that was more than a few hundred yards away from Yoruichi. She patted the cushion next to her, indicating she wanted me to approach. I did as asked if only to keep her from trying to suffocate me with one of her head locks.

"I would send you with someone else if there was anyone else. I know Gin and you don't get along but you said you understood why he did what he did and I truly hoped that you could at least forget about that situation, plus I did severely punish him for it." Yoru said kindly as she ran her fingers through my unruly blue hair. I grouched a bit longer, crossing my arms and huffing out a breath to let her know that I was still not content with the situation, even as I leaned my head closer to her sifting hand.

"I do. He's just a jack ass. Always calling me Grimm-chan or Grimmy. It's annoying as fuck," I mumbled as she continued her coddling. Eventually I laid my head in her lap as I let the woman who saved me continue to mother me. Though she didn't think I knew, she had a small, content smile on her face as she paid attention to the child that she viewed as her own.

"How long has it been since you've eaten Grimmjow?" She asked, ruining the serine moment which was rare in my buzzing mind. I grunted as I hauled myself to a sitting position and moved to stand up and walk out of the room. I hated having to drink blood to survive, especially since I could only drink Yoruichi's blood.

Being in a suspended space between human and vampire, leaning more towards the latter, was more of a bitch than anyone could imagine. Yoruichi grabbed onto the back of my hair and yanked rather harshly to keep me sitting next to her. I gave her a bored look as I gazed at her, my head back and neck exposed and vulnerable to her. I wasn't afraid or even panicked at all; I knew that Yoruichi would never do anything to hurt me and she was one of the few people I trusted.

"Why oh why, child of mine do you have to be so difficult about this?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Damn it Yoruichi you know I hate that shit." I growled, literally.

Rolling her eyes at me she raised her wrist to my mouth and released my hair from her tight grip. She was always the one forcing me to eat, knowing that if she didn't I would most likely starve myself until I was on the edge and pounce on her when I couldn't take it anymore. Her golden eyes gave me a no nonsense look that promised wrath if I didn't do what was expected. By this point the commotion brought Kisuke wandering out of the study on the other side of the room to make sure I wouldn't make a fuss.

"You two always fucking gang up on me." I growled again as I took Yoruichi's wrist in my hand, her dark skin tone contrasting with my golden one. Yoruichi only gave me an unwavering stare and waited for me to eat while Kisuke was the one who spoke out.

"Grimm-kun, the reason we gang up on you is because you're so stubborn~" the eccentric man called out annoyingly. The blond leaned against the door frame not far from us and watched on with a serious look in his eye that he only got when Yoruichi is involved.

"Besides Grimm-kun, you can only drink from our pure blood and you refuse to drink from me." He said almost jealously.

"What is it Kisuke? You want Grimmy's mouth on your body instead?" The violet hair woman asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes at their antics and to shut them up I took a big bite into Yoru's wrist which she barely flinched at. Both their eyes were drawn to me while I sucked the vampire queen's blood into my mouth and let the thick liquid slide down my throat to calm the raging hunger that was building in me.

It disgusted me that I needed to do this to survive. To drink blood and suck the life out of another to live myself, of course here in Hueco Mundo humans and vampires lived in harmony, as per Yoruichi's vision, and there were hardly ever any deaths, but that didn't mean it never happened. It also didn't matter that the humans that lived here completely understood and accepted the vampires, agreeing to help them. I refused to drink a human's blood and if I stayed this pitiful half breed until I died, that was fine with me as long as I didn't completely lose my humanity.

I pulled away from Yoruichi's wrist and wiped the rest of the blood dripping from my lips away, not wanting to lick it away like most of the other vampires would.

"You're being wasteful again Grimm-kun. Most of the vampires in the world would kill for even a drop of our original blood, yet here you are wishing to never have it in the first place." Kisuke said in a playful tone, walking up to his queen and their adopted son.

"Whatever Kisuke, just tell me when I can leave this fucking city." I snarled as I stood and stalked past him. I was always an extra bastard after I ate.

"You and Gin will be leaving now and will be returning after the mission is complete tomorrow. That should be enough time to get the mission done and be back in time for your next meal and prevent you from jumping anyone." Yoruichi told me as I was leaving the room, a grin plastering onto my face at the news.

"Behave Grimm-kun!" Kisuke called as the door was slamming. Turning the corner Ichimaru was leaning against the wall, most likely waiting for me.

"Ya finished yer meal already Grimmy?" He asked falling in step beside me. I growled at him and didn't bother answering his stupid question all he did was chuckle and followed to the planes that were going to take us to Hiroshima.

"Mah Grimmy ya still ain't forgive me fer what I did ta ya? That was liiiiike 7 years in tha past." Gin continued bugging the living hell out of me as we finally situated ourselves on the plane as the rest of the soldiers were boarding up.

"Shut tha fuck up Ichimaru. Bloody hell you're annoying as shit." I groaned, crossing my arms across my chest, closing my eyes and leaning my head back to rest against the cold metal frame of the military plane. Suddenly there was a hand in my hair yanking harshly, very unlike what Yoru was doing a while ago. A growl escaped my lips as a sneer also appeared across my lips, I could feel Ichimaru's breathe creep along the skin of my exposed neck and I had to hold the shudder of revolt that wanted to course through my body.

"Mah Grimmy, its dangerous exposing yerself ta tha big bad wolf like that. It's practically like yer offerin', 'n I'm not tha one ta pass up an offer." Ichimaru purred against my skin.

The whole body of soldiers stopped dead in their tracks at the tension. They knew exactly who we were and exactly how much I hated the man and they could sense the danger in the air. The weight of my aura was almost tangible and the blood lust, too, was almost palpable. Slowly I opened my eyes and cut a sharp glare toward the man whose crystalline blue eyes stared at me, which was rare.

"Get your fucking hand off me unless ya want ta lose it." I made the threat clear and real. He knew I would do it and he knew I wasn't afraid of his pansy ass anymore.

"Mah Grimm-chan, you're no fun but ya know I'm here if ya ever want a good time." Gin said as he released me and retreated to a safe distance, winking at me in the process. My sneer grew and I huffed a breath in his direction, wanting to rip his fucking throat out. The atmosphere within the plane calmed down a few notches and the rest of the soldiers hurried to their designated places to leave before the morning arrived in the world above.

Hopefully I could finish this damn mission quickly and use some time to look for Ichi. Don't worry, I'm gonna save you Ichi from that human filth you're with.

*_(*)_*

I managed to impale another vampire and watched them as they disintegrated into dust when I activated Shirosaki's demon power. Another vampire foot soldier came running at me with his weapon drawn and expecting me to be wide open since he came from behind. I twisted my body as his sword came crashing down to slash at the pavement. Jumping on his back I kneed him in the spinal cord to have the monster crippling down after the ominous crack of bone was heard. Who knew that the spinal cord of vampires was sensitive? He lay on the floor crippled and broken, weapon flung away from his reach. I stood astride his back and lifted his body by ugly brown hair, matted with blood. I sneered at the broken creature and lifted Shirosaki's white blade to gleam in the light. Down he came with a swiftness and slit open the trachea of the man I held and at the same time I yanked on his hair in the opposite direction as my blade. With the force of both off came his head like a twist top and I flung it away for it to turn to ash like the rest of his body.

After my squad and I were able to kill off the noble named Zommari we went to give back up to the squads that went to take out the nobles Starrk Coyote and Tier Harribel who were together at the HQ they set up in Hiroshima. These two were the strongest of the targeted nobles and it showed by just the sheer amount of foot soldiers they commanded. We haven't even been able to get through the front doors while bodies of our army were scattered across the ground like they were trash.

The other three higher ranking squads just arrived signaling the death of the other two nobles, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Baraggan Llouisenbairn. Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei and his own squad were at the forefront battling the two remain nobles. Lady Apache and Sung-Sun were battling the female vampire while Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei, and knights Ikkaku and Yumichika fought the man. Everything seemed even enough; everything seemed to be going well until we heard the sound of helicopter blades.

Time seemed to stop as everyone looked to the sky to see a fleet of vampire reinforcements. My heart sank and I knew right there and then that the city was going to stay under enemy control and we were most likely going to be eliminated.

"Keep up the fight! Lieutenant General Aizen is coming to take the city! We are to stale as long as possible!" Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei yelled above the noise of the helicopters and battle. A resounding cry went up among the remaining vampire eliminating squads and the foot soldiers.

"Well you guys seem to be in biiig trouble~" A small voice called from behind everyone. All eyes shot out to find the source of the voice only to see a small girl with lime green hair and magenta eyes sitting on the edge of a falling brick wall.

"Lilynette I told you to stay in the building and keep in touch with the incoming soldiers." Coyote's lazy voice carried across the large courtyard we were fighting in.

"I already told them that we had it under control. GinGin and Kiitty-kun are with them; they said they'd be getting here in a few minutes so I came to see what was going on, though it looks like there isn't anyone here to give us a challenge." The little girl spoke, hopping off the high wall like it was nothing and skipped circles around soldiers taking swinging shots at here.

She stopped right in front of me and tilted her head in curiosity. Her magenta eyes bore into me as she turned her head in the other direction. Soon enough she squinted her eyes and a dangerous gleam filled them, replacing the curiosity that had been there.

"Starrk isn't this one the one Yoru-chan told us about? The one she told us to keep an eye out for." She asked the other man suspiciously.

Completely disregarding the Lieutenant Colonel who returned to fighting, Coyote turned his head to look at both the girl and me. Tier also turned to look at me while fending off Apache and Sung-Sun effortlessly, her almost expressionless face scrunched a bit in concentration as she looked at me.

"I believe you're right Lilynette." The blonde said swinging her sword and slashing Sung-Sun across the abdomen. Apache was easily defeated in her rage and she too went down after a cruel blow dealt to her. In the flash of a second the vampiress was holding me above her head by the throat, I swung my sword almost inhumanly fast, but the other vampire named Lilynette caught my hand effortlessly.

"Yoruichi will be pleased. Her son will be ecstatic to know we found the one he's been looking for." Starrk spoke walking over to us. I struggled in the iron grasp they had on me, but there was nothing I could do. Lilynette squeezed my wrist with such strength that I had to let go of Shirosaki and I snarled as I heard the metal of his blade clatter to the floor. Glancing over I saw that Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei's squad were all spread around, defeated.

Suddenly I was dropped to the floor as the vampires backed away from me with swift steps. I coughed out roughly as I looked up with watery eyes above me. There stood Soi-Fon and Byakuya in a protective stance; Nnoitra and Ulquiorra going on the offense against the two larger vampires.

"Lilynette, secure the boy. We are retreating as soon as the troops get here; they are boring me half to death here." Tier told the girl and the magenta eyed vampire smiled sweetly at her.

Not wasting a second the girl pulled out her own weapon, a pistol that took her blood to become more powerful- as did all vampiric weapons. Two shots were fired in quick succession as she shot at us with unbelievable speed. She was behind us in a flash and took a shot at Byakuya who side stepped and swung his scythe at the girl. She blocked the attack with the butt of her pistol and shoved the grey eyed man away dropping to her knee quickly and dealing out a devastating kick to Soi-Fon's chest.

The petite soldier slammed into that crumbling brick wall from earlier and the entire wall came crashing down on her. It was then that I turned and saw Byakuya also struggling in battle with the quick little vampire. She seemed more to be playing around with him more than anything.

"Ichigo! Get your ass up and help!" A voice yelled out to me and I snapped my gaze to see Lieutenant Colonel Shuhei picking himself up with the help of Ikkaku. His command brought me out of my stupor and I snatched Shiro up in my grasp again and dove into help Byakuya first.

The sounds of battle returned to the area as everyone else also regained their senses and started killing each other once again. Lilynette was doing well against the both of us, though she now did have to take us seriously seeing as we managed to almost take her arm off and gave her a fewer minor wounds. I heard a grunt from nearby and saw as Shuhei had jumped into the fight against Starrk once again to help Ulquiorra out who was bleeding seriously.

"Idiot! Pay attention!" I heard a voice yell at me and it registered as Soi-Fon's. I turned quickly again to see what was happening but I was shoved to the floor only to see Byakuya hovering over me with a hole blown through his chest. He dropped a second later to the floor and I could hear the girl mumbling, almost sadly, that she asked him nicely to move. She reached for me as I sat there stunned and I slashed Shirosaki up at her in a rage, her arm flew a distance away as she watched me with wide eyes. Skipping back a few steps, she retrieved her arm quickly and held the limb where it was supposed to be, her healing abilities reattaching the arm.

She watched me with a bit of distain in her eyes as she jumped at me, fist held at the ready when she was tackled to the floor by a black blur. A shot rang out and Soi-Fon too stopped moving. Lilynette stood up after shoving Soi-Fon's body away and dusted herself off looking at me again, but now Shuhei stood in front of me while he faced off both Starrk and Lilynette; Ulquiorra was down and not moving.

"S-Shuhei-san I-"I started to talk in a shaky voice when he interrupted me calmly.

"They died doing their mission Ichigo, get up and fight if you don't want their deaths to be in vain." He told me at regular volume.

"Everyone retreat! We will wait at the rendezvous point and wait for Lieutenant General Aizen and Major General Tōsen to arrive with backup." He shouted about the crowds, mostly the vampire extermination squads were left, the vampires all but gone now. Though there was no chance of three squads along with Shuhei-san and the two of us remaining from my squad to defeat three nobles with more and more soldiers on the way.

Everyone started retreating from the three vampires that were standing in the road, thankfully on the wrong side of the road to block us from our retreat point. The three vampires looked uninterested until I moved back along with Shuhei-san. They snapped their gazes to me and Starrk steps forward to approach me when Shuhei-san once again stood in front of me. Without any remorse Coyote ran his hand through Shuhei-san's stomach and flung him off to the side, bleeding out. I couldn't believe it. The people who took me in are being killed once again by vampires and I couldn't take it.

Something in me snapped and I could hear my demon weapon's voice telling me to 'leave it'. What 'it' was I didn't know, but as long as it gave me the power to protect what remained of the people I cared for, I will use whatever I could.

'Your human side will kill you' I heard Shiro say before I was brought back to reality.

I was still on the battle field and a hand was reaching out to grab me once again. Without too much thought I slashed out my bone white sword and made a gash deep into Coyote's chest. Backing away from me he looked mildly impressed and watched as the wound began to close. Not giving them a second to make another move I leapt at the blonde woman and locked blades with her as she brought hers up to block mine. With a very animalistic sound and speed that my body should not possess, I attack her and all that was heard was the clanging of our swords. I felt my muscles squeeze tighter and burned more fiercely as our fight went on but she was starting to become overwhelmed. She seemed to start moving in slow motion and she wasn't even a threat to me anymore. I slashed at the nerves in her arms that sent signals to move and when she couldn't block me, I gouged right through her abdomen.

She stumbled back and fell to the floor curling into herself to keep her intestines from falling out. Starrk growled viciously at me and I could see pure fury and hate in his eyes as well as the little one's. He pounced on me, forgoing his weapon at all in order to fight hand to hand. I was aware of everything around me and I saw Lilynette rush to the blonde's side- who was crying hysterically as her arms started to gain movement back. I snorted at them. They could kill however many of the people I care about but as soon as they get injured they go berserk? Please spare me.

I was able to keep up with Starrk decently as he was dodging and attacking me, though he too started to move slowly. I heard the girl call to him and they switched positions; Starrk tending to the woman and the lime haired girl came to fight me. It didn't matter; I was going to kill them and avenge my family and to avenge my fallen team mates and Shuhei-san.

The girl lasted even less than what the man did, she lost her speed advantage and the only thing keeping her alive now was her small size. She slipped up though; she made the mistake of trying to check on her comrades and it was all over for her. I stabbed at the space right between her eyes and I felt and heard Shirosaki pierce flesh. I was stunned though to see a broad chest in front of me, my sword stabbing him through the center of the breast plate all the way to the hilt. I could see Lilynette standing wide eyed behind him with the tip of my sword a few centimeters from the center of her forehead. I looked up at the man and was left speechless as I saw hair as blue as the sky and eyes as deep as a cerulean sea wide and staring at me in disbelief.

"Grimmjow? H-how-"I sputtered at him, not believing my eyes. Whatever strength it was that I gained in those short moments left me and I felt myself trembling.

"Ichi?" He asked in the same shocked state as I was. He couldn't believe that he was seeing me. Imagine me! I thought he was dead!

"Ichigo! Activate your weapon!" I heard Shuhei scream angrily at me. He wanted me to kill my family again. How could he even think of such a thing? Time seemed to stand still as we looked at each other, until I was yank backwards and tossed over a shoulder, Shirosaki miraculously stayed in my grip when I was tugged away. We were moving fast and I realized that Nnoitra had grabbed me and was now running for his life, though the vampires and Grimmjow were still unmoving.

"Wait! Nnoitra put me down! Grimmjow!" I yelled behind me, but Nnoitra's long legs had carried us a distance away already and around a corner. I struggled in his grip trying to get him off me; I vaguely noticed that Shuhei-san was also moving quickly beside us. Finally kicking Nnoitra in the balls made the bastard drop me and I rolled to a stop as he fell to one of his knees.

"You little bitch!" He growled at me and stalked towards me as I was still recovering from banging my head against the concrete. He grabbed me by the hair and rammed my head back down into the pavement. I groaned as I grabbed his wrist tightly, seeing stars pass through my vision. He lifted my head once again and slammed it back into the concrete again, my vision going black as I went into unconsciousness.

*_(*)_*

"Grimmjow," Starrk called out to me as I stood there in shock still.

Ichigo had been right in front of me and I didn't know what to do. He was right there; so close that I could touch him.

"Grimmjow! The baby, that boy is going to kill my baby!" Tier screamed out at me and I snapped back to reality and I took into account what happened.

Tier was being cradled by Starrk as she cried. The gash in her abdomen looking nasty and wasn't healing; Lilynette looked panicked and Starrk was ready to murder. Specifically murder Ichigo for doing this to them.

"He doesn't know Tier, Starrk. He doesn't know. It's going to be fine." Lilynette tried to reason with them, even though she too looked ready to kill.

"How can I help?" I asked concerned. From what I understood it was rare for a vampire to conceive and Starrk and Tier had been trying since before they were turned.

"If only we had Kisuke or Yoruichi-sama here. Their blood-their blood could save the child," was the forlorn reply as Starrk could only shake his head and try to comfort his distressing wife.

I scrunched my brow. So original blood could save the child? That would make sense since Yoru's and Kisuke's blood was the purest and strongest and it would be able to mend Tier's and the baby's injuries almost instantly.

"Would my blood work?" I asked, hoping beyond everything I had that I could fix the mistake Ichigo made. They looked at me and Starrk seemed to understand why I would offer. Being turned, when Yoruichi saved me, from her blood would make me almost as pure and her and Kisuke, and only drinking their blood to survive as well should also be a factor in keeping my 'purity' in the Queen's and King's level.

"It might. Come, please let Tier have some?" He asked almost desperately and I couldn't refuse. How could they have foreseen one of the strongest vampiress' would be injured by a mere human, especially while her mate/husband was present? I knelt next to her and offered my wrist much like what Yoruichi did for me the day before. I faintly felt Tier's fangs dig into my flesh as she drank with the hope of saving herself and her child. After a few seconds the wound in her abdomen closed and looked as if nothing happened at all, besides her tattered clothes. I didn't know if the baby was healed yet so I let her continue drinking, but when I started to get slightly lightheaded I tried tugging away.

Her grip on my wrist didn't loosen and I was done with giving her my blood; if she was well enough to keep a hold on me, I presume that she'd fine now. Again I tugged and she didn't let go.

"Enough." I boomed at her and it seemed to startle her enough to reluctantly let go of my wrist. I snatched myself away from her and stood, moving back and watching, silently inquiring if it had worked.

"I feel her again. She's fine now. Thank you Grimmjow; I'm sorry." Tier replied with a slightly guilty look on her face before I turned and ran in the direction Ichigo was taken away.

"Kami Nnoitra we are trying to keep him from the vampires, not kill him." I heard a man tell another tall, lanky male as he grabbed the unconscious Ichigo from the ground.

"The stupid half monster wouldn't die even if I wanted him to." The man spat and they started moving again.

I growled at the action and the words spoken about Ichigo. How fucking dare they accuse him of being the monster. Someone must have heard me or they had a good sense of presence because they turned around in a hurry and took a defensive position, Ichigo as far away from me as they could get him. I stopped a few hundred yards away from the front line of people. There seemed to be three hunting squads, consisting of five people each, and a dozen or so foot soldiers along with the man who was holding Ichigo and their leader. About thirty people in total; it shouldn't be too difficult since I was just retrieving Ichigo.

I took a running start at the group and sliced through the first couple with ease as they tried to stop me. With a spin and flip I was about ten deep now and moving swiftly; I didn't let the wounds I receive effect me or slow me down. About twenty deep someone managed to impale me with a blade and at the same moment an axe lodged into my back, just to the left of my spine and in between my shoulder blade. Fucker almost got me down. I stopped for a second to gather my bearings as I saw the bastard with Ichigo sling him to the floor without a care in the world. I pulled the sword in my stomach from my body and used the very same sword to slice through the rest of the worthless soldiers that were standing in between Ichi and me. Finally I was up close and personal with the tall man and lifted the blade I had in my hands high as I entered his bubble.

The stupid fuck bought the bait and swung low at my legs as he ran towards me, giving me the opportunity to jump and flip right over his head. I skidded to a stop a few yards away from him and right in front of Ichigo, turning to face the orangette, I wasn't expecting the sickle blade to run through my hand as I reach out for Ichigo. I looked up quickly and found the leader standing there, wounded but with his weapon still buried in my hand. I snarled at him, yanked him by the chain of the sickle and ran him through with the blade I still held in my grip. I ripped the sickle out of my hand quickly and shoved the man away.

Scooping Ichigo up quickly in my arms, I crouched low and prepared myself to jump onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Mah, mah what's this?" I heard Gin's voice echo down the street as he walked around the corner I just turned from where Tier, Starrk and Lilynette were. I wasted even less time in launching to the top of the building and onto the next. My head was feeling light and I could feel my grip on Ichigo slipping and I knew that those wounds I got plus Tier taking my blood was making me weak, not to mention that the wounds weren't healing because those fuckers had activated their demon weapons' properties.

Regardless, I continued to flee with Ichigo for a few miles until we were at the edge of the city, far away from the fighting and away from where anyone could find us easily. I saw an abandoned corner store/ gas station and landed in front of the building. My knee buckling and I almost fell along with dropping Ichigo; slowly I got back to my feet and wobbled into the store, making sure to get behind a few aisles away from the windows. I needed to drink to heal my wounds but the only sources around were a few humans I could sense cowering in the back of the store and Ichigo. Neither were options.

"Get out 'fore I fucking eat you." I growled out to the ones in the store and a few seconds later I heard the pitter patter of small feet run passed us and out the door. I flashed my fangs and licked my lips as I saw the three human adolescents running through the windows. It took everything I had in me to not hunt one of them down and drink.

I stumbled as I pulled the large axe from my back and let it hit the floor without much care, a pain filled grunt leaving me as I felt my blood trickle down my back and staining my half jacket more than it already was. The hunger in my stomach also increasing as my body felt the need to feed so it could heal itself. The pain of my wounds and my hunger were going to overwhelm me. I took a deep breath as I slid down to the floor next to Ichigo to guard over him in case someone found us. I needed him to wake up so I could tell him, plus I couldn't carry him anymore.

I sat there for maybe an hour, practically dying, which was pathetic enough by itself, but disgusted with myself as I could feel the urge to feed get stronger and stronger by the second. The scent of Ichigo's blood not making the matter of my self control any easier. I had my back to the teen so I didn't see when he woke, or when he stared at my back. I did however feel when a hand ranked through my blue hair. I snarled and launched myself at the orangette, really not in my right mind anymore. I was starving and was going to pounce on anything that moved.

"Grimm, it really is you." Ichigo called out in a soft voice. His amber eyes were wide with awe and traces for disbelief. I felt like he was seeing me for the first time all over again and I felt ashamed that he still looked at me with the same expression he always did, of love and adoration when I was a monster.

I pulled myself away from him viciously as my fangs were already out and moving towards his neck. This was Ichigo. This was family. This was my beloved. I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't taint myself more than I already was with his Ichigo's blood. I removed myself completely from Ichigo's body and clutched at my hair as I moved away to the end of an aisle to have better control.

"Grimm, are you okay? What happened to you?" Ichigo asked, trying to move closer. I shoved my hand out and in the process knocked over all the items left on the shelf behind me. Glass crashed to the floor and hopefully was enough to keep Ichigo away from me.

"You're a vampire now aren't you? You're hurt; why aren't you healing?" he asked concerned. He still came close to me despite the danger; his comment on my being different driving a dagger into my heart.

"Stay 'way from me Ichigo and just listen ta what I have ta say." I panted. I could feel my hunger driving me to the brink and the pain wasn't helping. I had to explain things to Ichigo quickly so we could leave.

"Grimmjow, why aren't you healing? You're in pain right?" Ichigo asked again, though he stopped his approach this time.

"Need… Yoruichi's blood. Demon weapons aren't letting- me heal," I gruff out to get him to shut up and listen. He turned to face me at the end of the aisle, seeing my red eyes of hunger looking up at him he stepped back a bit.

"You need blood to heal yourself? Well hurry up and drink some." Ichigo said lifting his wrist and not hesitating in using his sword to make a gash in the flesh of his forearm. I could practically feel my eyes dilate and my nostrils flared as the scent of his blood flooded my system. I growled at him and shoved him away from me; I didn't want to become a monster.

"Get tha fuck away from me Ichigo. Do ya want me ta become a monster?" I growled and shifted farther away from him. The orangette tilted his head in confusion as he couldn't comprehend my reasoning.

"Grimmjow if you drinking my blood is the only way to survive you better well fucking drink it." He said angrily at me and marched up to me. He grabbed me roughly by the chin and pressed his bleeding arm to my lips. Kicking out at him he fell back and I spit out his blood from my mouth, though it tasted oh so sweet, this wasn't what I want. I don't want to become a full vampire.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled at me as his beautiful amber eyes glared at me.

"What's wrong with you?! Ya aren't supposed ta willingly give your blood ta vampires ya fuck wad!" I yelled back, finding the energy to fight with him.

"I'm willingly giving it to you because I can't see you die again! Do you want me to go through that again? I just got you back so don't you fucking dare tell me to let you go again." The orangette growled at me, very animalistically.

"I'm half vampire. If I drink human blood there's no going back Ichigo. Don't be so fucking selfish. If I drink yer blood I will be immortal, undying 'nd I won't be able ta stay with ya. I'll be a monster and there ain't no way to change me back." I told him, not able to look him in the eyes.

"If you don't drink you'll be dead and you still won't be with me so it's better to have time to figure it out than not have any time at all." Ichigo said in a soft voice as he straddled my legs, his uniform unbuttoned at the top and his neck exposed.

"Let me be selfish Grimm." He continued in that soft voice as he craned his neck to the side, tugging at the collar of his uniform to expose more of his flesh.

My mouth watered at the sight for more than one reason and I couldn't fight it anymore. I grabbed Ichigo behind the neck and by the wrist and sank my fangs oh so slowly into his flesh. His low groan at the pain echoed in my ears and slowly his breathing picked up. His sweet blood ran down my throat and sated me; I could feel my wounds closing and my strength returning. I pulled his body closer to mine and as I did I felt that he was hard against me. Ah, that's what the others are always talking about. Supposedly, some humans when bitten get highly aroused.

I gave one last strong suck on his neck and it elicited a moan from the orangette. I pulled away and looked into dazed amber eyes that stared back into my own eyes.

"They're blue again." He said while smiling, relief clearly heard in his voice. I smiled at him in return as he laid in my grasp.

"Ichi come with me." I suddenly asked/demanded from him. I watched him as he blinked his eyes at me and tilted his head in that cute way he always did.

"Go where?" his quiet voice flitted up to my ears.

"Come with me back to Hueco Mundo." I told him, holding him tighter as he struggled a bit in my arms, obviously weak from that bastard knocking him unconscious and the blood draining.

"You want to take me back to that hell hole Grimm. W-why?" He asked weakly, almost brokenly. He doesn't know that Hueco Mundo isn't what we thought. He doesn't know that it's a million times better than staying with those wretched human.

"Ichi it's different. It isn't what we thought it was; it's so much better now. You don't know and there isn't enough time to tell you everything but staying with those humans is going to get you killed. They're using you." I told him, trying to convince him into going back with me. He needed to come with me. It needed to be now; we have to leave soon.

"Grimm but-"He started, trying to pull away from me. He looked so lost and broken, like he was living that day all over again. He looked like he was trying to be happy while he was agonizing; it was a strange combination that made Ichigo look weaker than I knew he was. He survived all this time. He was able to keep going and protect what he needed to in order to keep himself functioning.

"Please Ichi, trust me." I interrupted him. I wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to protect him from now on. I stared at him as I bore my soul to him, pleading without words anymore for him to go with me. His resistance crumbled and I was glad for his weakness towards me at the moment though I did feel guilty for using his condition against him. He nodded his consent to leave and I hugged him close to me.

"Thank you." I told him, standing up with him in my arms. I tested out my legs with a quick shake and was satisfied that I was strong enough again.

"I can walk you know Grimmjow." Ichigo grouched as he held onto my stained half jacket.

"Sure you can Ichi and I'm a fuckin pocket of sunshine." I rolled my eyes as he snorted out a laugh and a small smirk pulled at my lips.

Again I shot to the roof tops as I bound back to the air field where a helicopter would be taking Starrk, Tier, Lilynette, Ichimaru, I and now Ichi back to Hueco Mundo. It was supposed to be more but after Ichimaru and I learned that those two freaks and that arrogant ass were killed we agreed that we'd pick up the small family and head back before the sun set. There were, after all, things that came out at night that not even us vampires wanted to face alone.

Everyone was waiting for me back at the air field, being the last to arrive. Ichigo passed out again on the way, but that was to be expected. That fucker practically bashed his skull in; he also argued with me and had his blood drained. I did check to make sure his breathing and heart beat were alright and regular and decided to let him sleep everything off. As soon as Starrk saw the mop of orange hair a sneer started pulling at his lips. I growled out at him and let him know without words that I would fuck him up if he tried anything. Giving a sweeping glance to everyone to make sure they understood not to fuck with me or Ichigo, I boarded to helicopter securing myself in and planting Ichigo right in my lap for the flight back home.

*_(*)_*

Slowly opening my heavy eyes I resisted the urge to groan and toss my head to the side to access where I was. Instead I stayed still and silent, staring straight ahead of me I was looking at a red wall with white accents, a mirror was planted on top of a dresser pushed against said wall and I could see the room behind me. I was laying in a lavish bed, which was very comfortable, with pale white sheets and an ornate red and gold canopy that flowed around the deep brown stained, sturdy wooden frame of the bed. I let my eyes flit across the imagine in the mirror seeing a big set of deep brown, wooden double doors set in the center of the wall opposite the side I was laying on, another regular size door of the same color and material sat farther along the same wall that the headboard of the bed was pushed against. There were a few wicker accent chairs and a couch in the room, offset to the left of the smaller door.

Passed the sitting area and on the wall facing the mirror and dresser, a beautiful balcony of solid grey stone laid behind a wall of carefully crafted windows and a glass door. A bluish green glow filtered in through the windows and gleamed as it reflected off the mirror and crystalline pieces of the decorative, yet expensive looking chandelier that hung on the high ceiling of the room. Now knowing that I wasn't in any immediate danger I still had to figure out where the fuck I was.

I pulled the fluffy covers off of my body and slung my legs over the edge of the bed, feet planting on a soft white rug that lay under the bed. Carefully standing up I felt my head throb painfully as too did my neck. Quickly inspecting myself in the mirror I could see that someone had changed me into night pants and left me shirtless, all my wounds had been cleaned and dressed, except for the two puncture marks on my neck. Flicking my eyes over the bite almost dismissingly, I moved onto testing my legs before realizing what those wounds were and letting my eyes and hand fly back to the wound. Two perfectly round punctures were at the junction of my neck and shoulder and I couldn't help but press at them lightly, hissing at the slight pain it brought.

So Grimmjow hadn't been a dream or hallucination. It really did happen. Grimm was alive! Not only that but he brought me back to-!

...

Hueco Mundo.

He brought me back to Hueco Mundo. I felt my heart sink as I remembered what I agreed to. I wasn't thinking, I only wanted to be with Grimmjow but if what I remember is real then I am back in the city of my nightmares. Turning around to face the windows I swiftly moved across the room, moving off of the rug and across dark cherry wood floors. I pushed open one of the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony to confirm what I thought. I was in the castle in the center of the damn city and there was no way in hell that I could get out if I wanted to. I felt ready to yank my hair out in frustration.

How could he bring me back here?!

Just then I heard footsteps heading down the hall towards me and figuring I was the last room in the hall I knew they were coming here. Rushing back inside I closed the door quietly and glided across the room easily and quietly, looking for a place to hide. Those footsteps were way too light to be Grimmjow's and I wasn't about to find out if their owner was friendly, especially without Shirosaki. I pulled open the only other door in the room and found that it led into a huge master bathroom. The bathroom was beautiful but I didn't have time to admire it as I also closed the door behind me quietly. Looking around quickly I found yet another door and prayed that it was a closet that I could hide in.

Sure enough the door led to a spacious walk in closet that had no modesty for size, closing that door as well I left the lights off as I went and climbed behind one of the shelves in the closet just as I heard one of the doors leading into the room faintly click open. I calmed my breathing and listened intently as I could hear whoever was in the room panicking. Footsteps were heard running along the floor as they went nearer the bed then back towards the balcony, opening those doors to check for me out there. Next the bathroom door, as I suspected, but thankfully they weren't a nut case and didn't come looking for me in the closet. I heard them leave the room and move down the hall, since they left all the doors open.

I'll find Grimmjow and we'll get out of here. I'm sure that I can talk to Lieutenant Major about the situation. He'll understand. Leaving, not having found anything in the closet, I searched the drawers of the dresser hurriedly and was relieved to find a shirt that fit me as well as a pair of jeans. Looking back at the bed I was previously laying on, I jolted in surprise as I saw Shirosaki leaning against the bed. His bone white color blending into the color of the sheets so well that I didn't see him in my first, groggy, inspection of the room. I grabbed the blade and the matching sheath, strapping them to the loops of my jeans and headed silently down the corridor.

Coming to a junction I took an impulsive decision and turned left, knowing I saw more of the castle was to the left from the glance at the balcony. I could now hear the bustle of people moving about in a rush and I could only assume it was because they had a human on the loose in their precious castle. I had to find Grimmjow fast.

Moving down corridors and halls while avoiding the moving vampires was interesting but I managed well enough, surprisingly. One would think that bright orange hair would blow one's cover right away, but I was doing a good job avoiding anyone. That is until I came into a large junction in the corridors where five or six halls intersected at the same time. There were half a dozen vampires already in the room and more were moving down each of the other entrances. There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to take them all on, while still injured and more of them coming.

One of them spotted me and shouted out to the rest of them, all of them moving to surround when I tried to turn and run back from the way I came. I made in about three yards when I realized there were vampires heading towards me from that direction as well. I was trapped in this hallway with no windows or doors and vampires blocked both sides. Looks like I was fucked. I pulled Shirosaki from the sheath and pushed my back against the wall ready to at least defend myself.

Predictably the vampires surrounded me in a semicircle formation, seeing as I was stabbing and sneering at anyone who got too close to my sides. They were shouting amongst themselves, most likely trying to decide what to do from there. Just when it seemed that they decided what to do a voice was heard.

"Well this looks interesting~" A sing song voice called down the hall. Everyone turned to see who spoke and all the vampires stepped aside for him, bowing their heads as the blond man passed them. He stopped right in front of me and his grey eyes seemed to sparkle with a mischief about them as he took in my whole image.

"Tell me Kurosaki-kun, where were you planning on going with no shoes?" The man asked me curiously, no sarcasm or malice in his voice, just a child like playfulness.

I pulled my lip back in a sneer at the question. I didn't like this man knowing my name without me knowing who he was and I said so in not so many words. He chuckled at my response and waved off the threat of my sword as he stepped closer, a fan popping into existence from thin air as he hid all his face, save for the eyes.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. I am the equivalent to what you would call the King of this place," he said reaching out his hand to shake my own.

I stared at him with suspicious eyes. I didn't feel any threat from him, though I should if he was the King of vampires but I truly believed that he just wanted to make my acquaintance. I flicked my eyes to the dozen and a half guards who still had their weapons out and drawn warily and I refused to budge an inch. A few of the vampires snarled at my 'rudeness' but I could give a rat's ass about them; I wasn't going to give them any openings. Seeming to realize the problem Kisuke waved the guards away, telling them to get out of his sight immediately when some of them refused to leave. Once they were gone I slowly sheathed my sword though my brain was yelling at me for my stupidity, and held out my hand toward the man.

Smiling a mysterious smile he shook my hand and told me to follow him. I snarled at him and told him to fuck off, and that I didn't listen to anyone. Chuckling again, he phrased his words as a question this time and I was more willing to sate my curiosity and follow him to see what he wanted. After walking for a bit we came into a room that seemed to be set up for a big, elaborate and lavish throne room but instead of all the gaud that came with that, the room was modestly furnished with more wicker accent chairs, beanbag chairs and comfortable looking couches than ornate and stiff furniture one would expect in a throne room.

"Ichi!" I heard a gruff voice call out to me and the next thing I knew I was wrapped in a tight hug from Grimmjow. The man nearly enveloped me entirely in his embrace and left me with no chance to hug him back before I was held at arm's length and inspected thoroughly.

"Christ, what did you think you were doing? Yer gonna give me a damn heart attack!" The blue haired man exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his antics but was secretly glad that he wouldn't let go of my shoulders as I looked around the room. Grimmjow was suddenly pushed away and a woman with violet hair filled the space in front of me.

"This is Ichi that I've heard so much about? He's so adorable!" I heard the woman say before she crushed me to her chest with a scary amount of strength. I struggled against her in a panic, never having been much of a hugger and not knowing who the hell she was, was a big factor. I managed to bring air into my lungs when she released me and held me at arm's length, too, to give me a once over.

"He's so little compared to you Grimmjow. What the hell happened with you? You giant!" The woman said letting me go to smack Grimmjow on the arm. He flinched away from her, which was funny considering she was so much smaller than him.

Now that she brought it up, I studied Grimmjow's appearance intently. He'd always been bigger than me when we were growing up but the difference now was unmistakable. The man was well over six feet tall; 6' 5" if I'd have to take a guess. He was built, unlike most of the vampires I'd see, with muscles bulging through the tight fitting black t-shirt he was wearing. His shoulders were very wide and sturdy looking, his legs strong and well muscled, or from what I saw through the jeans. I looked up at his face and saw that I was caught staring.

It's not my fault! I hadn't seen him in 7 years and I thought he was dead to boot, so excuse me for staring. Plus he looked so different from me; while he was tall I was stuck at shy of 6 feet, 5' 9" to be exact. While he was built I was slender, while he had hair the color of the sky, I had hair the color of the sun. The woman saw the exchange and laughed out heartily, Kisuke chuckling behind the fan he replaced in front of his face.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihōin by the way. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ichigo." The woman said after she sobered up. I took a step back in shock and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, my hand unconsciously moving to grip Shirosaki's hilt. Yoruichi's golden eyes bore into mine intensely as she registered the movement. She lifted a perfect eyebrow at my actions and turned around, waving off my uncertainty with her hand as she curled herself up on one of the wicker accent chairs. Settling into the bowl shaped chair and swiveling it to face us she motioned for us to sit. Kisuke was the first to move after her, curling up behind her in the same chair and pulled the violet hair woman into his arms to have her settle against him comfortably.

I nodded my head at the sign of affection and registered that the two were and item; the matching bands on their fingers confirming what was already obvious. Grimmjow was the next to move, tugging on my hand slightly to encourage me and we settled into a pair of beanbag chairs that happened to be facing the king and queen.

"I can see by your reaction to me, that you've heard some things about me," Yoruichi started while looking at me. I nodded my head at her statement, remembering Soi-Fon's hate for the woman vividly.

"I wished that such bad rumors weren't spread but, that is the only way for the military to get people to fight for their cause," she said, almost remorseful.

I tilted my head a bit confused at her words and my brows scrunched as well. What did she mean 'the only way'? Most people in the military fight to rid the world of the parasites that killed for pleasure and treated humans like cattle. I personally was fighting to get revenge but that's an entirely different topic.

"Has Grimmjow not explained anything to you?" She asked in wonder, shaking her head disappointedly.

"He just woke up after three days! When Hanataro went ta tha room ta check on him, tha brat was gone." The blue haired man exclaimed at the queen with his typical attitude. Without hesitation and not even thinking much about the action, my leg kicked out and connected with a painful thud to Grimmjow's shin and the bluenette was hissing in pain.

"The fuck was that for!" He asked rubbing his shin. I huffed and told him that he was the brat between the two of us. Before an argument could ensue the queen interrupted us with a laugh and a 'That explains why he bolted'.

"Well Ichigo let me tell you why Grimmjow was so desperate to get you away from the humans," Yoruichi continued.

"First off I want you to know that we vampires are also a victim in this entire situation." She started off, a look of disbelief crossing my face and she continued.

"I know it's hard to believe in your eyes but it's true. It was about fifty years ago when I was a Major General in the military, that's where I met Kisuke since we held the same rank. We were young and eager to help Lead General Yamamoto with whatever the mission was assigned to us. It was under his orders that Kisuke and I went in for a few tests and never left the same." Yoruichi stopped and seemed to have slight trouble. Kisuke easily and effortlessly picked up the tale for her.

"General Yamamoto and well as governments around the world were seeking for power and an upper hand against each other. They resorted to human experimenting, and were trying to create the perfect human soldier. Unfortunately they created something far worse. Yoruichi and I were the first successful test subjects to survive. For the first few months we only experienced heightened strength, speed, healing abilities, etc. and from our blood they rapidly created more, but they didn't realize what they created. It was after a certain amount of time that we started craving blood. Nothing could quench our thirst and food turned to ash in our mouths; nothing could satisfy us."

"The bastards created us and when they realized their mistake we were punished for it. We were starved beaten over and over and over again to test our strength, to test our limits. We stopped aging. Years went by and we looked like not a day had passed and yet still our torment went on. They couldn't bring themselves to destroy us; to murder us really. There were about a dozen of us and all they wanted from us was data." Yoruichi cut in with a fury burning in her eyes.

"The scientist shipped us all around the world, crossing and sharing data about everyone they created and steadily our numbers grew as they figured out how to 'make' more of us without diluting the bloodlines anymore. We figured out how to create more vampires and they couldn't stop us anymore so they finally decided to kill us. The released a genetically altered poison that was supposed to affect us. We had been planning an escape and we going to leave that very same day, and when we broke out of the lab, they released the gas; it didn't work as they intended."

"Instead of killing vampires it killed everyone over the age of 13." I said, cutting Yoruichi off as I put all the pieces together. If all that were true, that means everything that was told to me was a lie. She nodded her head sadly as she continued.

"There was a reason we fled to an underground city, as you know the sunlight doesn't affect us. The reason we came here was to escape the gaseous poison. Though we could not survive here alone; there were only vampires with our very same blood, and though we can drink our own blood in emergency situations, we can't survive off of it alone. We went back above and went around gathering the orphaned kids that were left behind. We didn't want them being left alone, growing up lonely and lost and worst of all being hunted and in fear. We brought you all here in order to tell you this truth and build a city where everyone was treated fairly and humans were treasured for the gift they give us. In Hueco Mundo humans are respected and only with consent can their blood be taken."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Hueco Mundo was a terror for us! I mean my whole family was killed by a vampire here, for his own amusement!" I exclaimed, shaking my head at Yoruichi's words. I know what I saw so what she is telling me must be a lie. Those four years in Hueco Mundo were hell. We were beaten and starved most times.

"You're talking about Gin. I do regret what happened but I hope you can understand why he did what he did. He was not in his right mind. He was only 14 when scientist got a hold of him and he was forced to feed his blood to us. Once he was turned after 6 years of that, he was beaten and tormented like the rest of us, maybe even more so. He hated humans and that's why he did that. He was severely punished for that and he understands what he did was wrong now." Yoruichi carefully explained to me in a soft voice. I was shaking slightly, trying to reject and absorb what I just heard. I felt Grimmjow's hand slide into my own and he squeezed my hand in a comforting gesture. If Grimmjow hasn't refuted anything said so far, it means that he believed everything.

"So you're okay with this Grimm? You believe all this?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Ichi, Yoruichi is the one who saved my life. Why would she do that if any of it weren't true? After a while Gin came and gave his apologies; he knew that wasn't enough but he wanted to let me know that he regretted it. Ichi those humans are evil, they even messed with us." He told me bitterly. I looked at him weirdly not understanding what he meant by that.

"Then what about you killing the previous vampire king? They told me that you were a powerful noble that killed the previous king and that's why you are the ruler now." I asked, still trying to hold onto something of the truth that the humans told me. They couldn't have been lying to me that whole time.

"That is a complete lie. There was no previous king. We are the first successful vampires created; we are the strongest and we have endured the pain and torture longer than anyone, that's why all the vampires acknowledge us as the King and Queen," Yoruichi explained to me. Kisuke looked on at me in a sympathetic matter and decided to return to the matter that Grimmjow hinted at.

"Masaki Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Annabella Jaegerjaquez, Elric Jaegerjaquez. These two couples were chosen to advance the 'vampire' project. They were not told of their mission but were informed that if they were to become pregnant to immediately notify their commanding officers. Annabella was the first and when she went in for a supposed check up the scientists who were posing as doctors altered the fetus, you Grimmjow." Kisuke elaborated on what Grimmjow meant. Though the bluenette seemed shocked and stunned at this revelation, so I could only assume that it was the first time he was hearing it.

"They made up some emergency that they needed to inject you with something in order to survive. Your parents agreed and they injected you with vampire DNA. They were hoping to achieve a hybrid, half human and half vampire, to eliminate the wide gap in abilities and the need for blood. They partially succeeded; Grimmjow's DNA was about 65% vampiric. They decided that your vampire traits would show later in life and you too would need to drink blood to survive. Ichigo came later with the same process but he turned out about 45% vampire, a much more tolerable level and it was determined that he would not need blood to survive and they were planning on taking you both from your families. Both your parents refused and as a result they were killed and in between the time when you fled and we picked you up, you two met." Kisuke continued, through he had a sad tone to his voice.

"How come I haven't heard this until now?" Grimmjow boomed at them angrily.

"Would it have made much of a difference Grimmjow? By the time I realized and uncovered this information I had already saved you from death." Yoruichi sighed at him, not angry at him in the least for yelling.

"Then why could I only drink your blood?" He asked curiously.

"Wait, I want to know how you were saved." I interrupted, the question having been at the back of my mind for a while now.

"I found Grimm bleeding out and Gin recovering from a gunshot to the head. If the weapon had been a demon one, the fox would have died. Anyway, at the time I thought I was turning Grimmjow into a vampire to save him, though I found out later once you started growing that I actually activated your vampire blood. That was the reason you still grew even though you are essentially a vampire." Yoruichi answered my question.

"You would have stopped growing if you had human blood, so to make sure you grew to be an adult I only had you drink Kisuke's or my blood, though you will stop aging when you drink blood from a human." She finished explaining to Grimmjow.

"So I won't age anymore? I drank Ichi's blood," he asked them.

"Well Ichigo is also a hybrid, so if he were to drink a vampire's blood his vampiric traits would activate too and he too stop aging." Kisuke answered the question, insinuating that Grimmjow indeed stopped aging.

"Won't I have to drink blood too then?" I asked, now confused.

"No, no. Since Ichigo is more human you will remain more human. You could eat human food or blood if you needed to, you would stop aging and you could have enhanced abilities in extreme situations, but mostly you'd remain as you are. Grimmjow is more vampire so he does need blood to survive but can eat human food if there were no other options around. Since you had Ichigo's blood you won't age anymore and you will remain how you are now," the blond haired man answered my question and Grimmjow's next one.

"Basically you two could live off of each other and nothing would happen. Since you both are part human your vampire is satisfied and since you both are part vampire you can live forever. You two get the best of both worlds," Yoruichi summed up.

Grimmjow and I sat there dumbfounded at what they told us. Though I couldn't just brush it off as nothing; I did sense something shift in me when I attacked those three nobles and Shirosaki mentioned something about a 'human side' before.

"You most likely even get to bond like vampires do. Ain't that great?" Yoruichi wiggled her eyebrow and the look in her eyes was pretty suggestive. I gave her another weird look but snapped my gaze to Grimmjow when he snatched his hand away from mine like he was burnt. I watched as his huffed out his chest and turned his head, complaining to Yoruichi, telling her to 'mind her own damn business' and I recognized it as him being embarrassed.

"I think that is enough for today," Kisuke said as he pulled Yoruichi closer to his body and nuzzled her neck.

"Why don't you two go catch up?" Yoruichi agreed and turned half way to look at Kisuke.

"Mom, Dad why can't you do that shit after I leave the damn room?" Grimmjow shouted as he stood up and turned all in one motion. I jolted a bit from him yanking me to my feet and from him calling the vampire queen and king 'mom' and 'dad'.

I was pulled out of the room quickly and I was thankful for it as I heard Yoruichi giggle as the door was closing. Yeah, I did not want to be around for that. Grimmjow and I walked back to the room where I woke up in silence, all the information still sinking in. It wasn't the fact that I was different than what I thought I was, since when was I normal anyway? It was the fact that I had been holding a grudge against the wrong people the whole time. Obviously Gin couldn't bring back my cute little sisters or my brothers and I wouldn't forget what he did, but I understand that he was also wronged. He was taking it out in his own way, even if it was a really fucked up way. But the people who are evil and wrong were the ones I was working with.

I realize now why I was always treated so gingerly by others and why I was given 'special' treatment. Though I earned everything I received, my promotions were always bigger than what others got and I was assigned to a squad way above my level. They were most likely tasked with protecting me. 'They died doing their mission,' well it all made sense now. And though it all seemed too crazy and way too much information at once, I found myself already adjusting. I didn't even realize when we got to the room but when I saw Grimmjow just staring at me I jumped a bit.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him nervously, shifting from foot to foot. It's been so long that I was with Grimmjow that I didn't know how to act anymore. He moved to one of the wicker chairs in the room, which seemed to be a favorite of the vampires, and looked at me again.

"You." He replied simply. His head of blue head tilted to the side in an inquisitive manner as he took in my form. I hurriedly moved to the couch that was in the room and sat down with my back to the armrest and stretched my legs across the expanse of space, trying to act natural.

"It's been a long ass time since it was just the two of us like this." I spoke trying to make conversation and reconnect with Grimm and trying to keep him from staring at me so intensely.

"Yah, I don't think we ever were alone 'fore this. There were small moments but we were always taking care of tha kids." He replied to my statement an odd glimmer in his eyes as he spoke about the kids.

"True. I still don't know how you were able to survive Grimm." I commented as I felt my voice lower to just above a whisper. I could only imagine the 12 year old Grimmjow trying to deal with the truth of what happened to his family and their murderer and trying to come to terms that both were victims.

"Well ya have ta make due somehow. You've kept me alive all this time. I knew I had ta find ya; I needed ta be with ya and I made my life about getting ya back. Ta be honest I don't know what ta do with mahself now," he said shrugging his broad shoulders nonchalantly.

I watched in fascination as his whole body moved with the strong movement. The muscles in his arms jumping along with the ones in his chest, his hair that was too long to be completely considered short but not long enough to be called long. It was enough to run my hands through and have enough to tug on. I jumped my eyes back to his as I realized where that train of thought could lead to.

"Well, I'm here now and it's not like I will be going back to the human military now. Not after hearing the truth. So I guess the best option would be just to live our lives," I speculated as I was looking out onto the city that already seemed different from what I remembered in the past.

"We live our lives? How do ya want ta do that Ichigo? Where do ya want ta go from here?" I heard Grimm's voice ask me in a low voice right next to me. I gasped and turned to find that Grimmjow had moved to straddle my waist; how in the hell? I didn't even feel him move. I'm going to chalk it up to me being too comfortable around him and him being mostly vampire. I felt heat riding up in my body at him being so close and I was kind of uncertain from where to go from here.

I wanted to be with Grimmjow, but is this moving too fast? I always knew that I would give him my all- even if it was different then from what it is now. Is it okay to be with Grimmjow? We were dating (?) back before we were separated, so does that mean we still are? Is it okay that I want to strip naked for him now even though we haven't seen each other in 7 years? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

"Hm Ichi? How do ya want ta move from here?" He asked again, placing his hands on my face softly as he lifted it gently and nuzzled his nose against my neck, carefully avoiding the puncture marks that were still in my flesh.

"I-I don't know. It's too much. There's too much to think about right n-now." My words hiccupped as he moved his eyes to lock onto mine. The blue of his eyes, so deep, caught my breath and I couldn't even utter out anything. Maybe that was for the best so I don't embarrass myself.

"I love you. I always have and I realized that after you were gone. I still want ta be with you if ya want." He spoke so clearly and honestly that I couldn't help but smile. Though I'm not sure if the Grimmjow I knew growing up is the exact same as the Grimm sitting in front of me, but I'm glad that we aren't the same as we were back then, because then I couldn't be with him this way. We wouldn't be so closely bound.

"I love you too." I said before throwing all my worries out the damn window. I finally had Grimmjow back with me and that's all that mattered now. I plowed my hands through that mane of blue and pulled the man into a soul searing kiss. He responded to the kiss without hesitation as he licked at my lips, asking for entrance. I nipped his lip instead of allowing him entrance and he growled low in his chest, the arousal in his eyes clearly evident.

Pulling away from the kiss he stared down at me and asked me a serious question.

"Are you going ta activate your vampire side?"

The question was sudden and I hadn't really thought about it since Yoruichi mentioned it, but I guess I had to now.

"I'm not sure. I think I already did, somewhat." I told him, lying back against the armrest as we talked. Grimmjow settled down in my lap and damn was he heavy but I didn't say anything; his weight comforted me in a way. He watched me, waiting for me to explain and so I did.

"Back during the battle, that noble almost killed Shuhei and I lost it. They had already killed Byakuya, Soi-Fon and Ulquiorra wasn't moving, then they hurt Shuhei and I heard my demon sword telling me to leave something and that my human side was going to kill me. I felt different, like I was a completely different person while I was fighting. I was able to go against them easily." I explained to him as I played with his hair, curling one strand with my fingers over and over.

Realization dawned on him as he seemed to connect all the dots. 'You could have enhanced abilities in extreme situations,' Kisuke's words seemed to fit perfectly with that situation. So it seemed that I somehow triggered my vampire side for a few minutes, though I feel completely normal now.

"They're okay now right?" I asked suddenly remembering that I gravely injured the woman and girl. Grimmjow's face darkened and he turned slightly to avert his eyes.

"Grimm?"

"Ichi, they're fine now, but I think it would be best to stay away from them for now," he relied looking back at me.

"I want to apologize though, for hurting them."

"Ichigo, Tier is pregnant and tha baby almost died from your attack. Starrk is furious at ya, so I think it would be best ta stay away for now," he explained to me quietly. I sat shocked and still. She is pregnant, and I almost killed her baby? How is that even-? I felt myself start to shake as I processed that information. I almost took an innocent life. I almost-

I felt Grimmjow pepper light kisses on my face and moved to my neck and went to nibble my ear. Shushing me he told me that she was alright and there is nothing to worry about. At his attention I slowly started to calm down, knowing that they were fine- thought they were pissed- also helped. I gasped and felt my sides tingle pleasurably as Grimmjow traced his fingers on the dips in my body. When had he taken my shirt off?

"Grimmjow-" I was cut off as he caught my lips in another kiss, this time using his element of surprise to invade my mouth with his tongue. I huffed out a pleased breath out through my nose and returned his coaxing with vigor as he ravaged my mouth. His hands didn't stay still as I squirmed underneath him. He ran his rough palm across the planes of my body, kneading at muscles and groping at me needily. I grabbed the back of his neck trying to pull him deeper into the kiss as I arched my body into his much larger frame. My other hand groped his ass which brought out a low groan from the man above me.

He pulled away from me and shucked off the t-shirt he wore, fully exposing his chest. I slowly slid my hand that had been resting at his neck, down his chest loving the way the muscles underneath twitched pleasantly at my touch. I pressed firmly against his abdomen as I was appreciating his body and Grimmjow gyrated his hips forward, moving his whole torso in a sensual body roll. Lust shot through my body at Grimm's actions and I wanted him already.

"Can we move this to the bed?" I asked him boldly.

His answering grin was all that was given in reply as he lifted me up quickly and in a motion that was almost too fast for me to register he crossed the entire expanse of the room and dropped me down on the mattress. The bluenette crawled in between my legs and laid his body firmly against mine, catching me in another kiss, only this time he grabbed me beneath the knee and hooked my leg in the crook of his arm grinding his hardening member against my own responding one. A groan left both of us at the friction and suddenly the form fitting pants that he had on were ripped off.

One look at his face and I could tell that he was mildly surprised and I realized that the remains of his pants were gripped in my fist. I looked back at him after examining the pants momentarily and shrugged as I gave him a grin. With a grin of his own Grimmjow returned to what he was doing, his mouth descending to my collar bone as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive spot. With a quiet, aroused growl I gripped onto his strong shoulders as I tried to ground myself from the pleasure of having Grimmjow against me. I never had much human contact after I left Hueco Mundo, so I was overly sensitive to what Grimmjow was doing to me.

I vaguely felt him unbutton the jeans I wore and yanked the material straight off my legs, the boxers I was wearing coming off with them. He paused as he realized what happened and he just watched me with eyes that were darkening with lust by the millisecond. He was staring at my member now that I was fully exposed and his gaze was making my wiggle in embarrassment. Apparently my movement spurred him into action and Grimmjow practically dove to take my dick into his mouth.

I gasped as his hot mouth enveloped my member and my hand shot to his hair to tug as he let the tiniest bit of sharp fangs to graze along the length of me. I groaned out in pleasure as he sucked hard, pulling back to let his tongue play across the head only to suck back down in one go the rest of me. Both his hands grabbed my ass, lifting my hips higher against his mouth as he continued to suck and slurp on my dick, effectively face fucking himself. My head lolled at the over load in sensation. The sounds Grimmjow was making as he worshipped my dick and the kneading motions his hands were making as he lifted my hips were driving me crazy and I could feel myself losing control.

My grunts and groans of pleasure were suddenly gone as a loud moan left me instead when Grimmjow spread me open with his hands and let one of his fingers rub against the opening of my body. Without warning the finger dove in roughly just as Grimmjow let the head of my cock leave his mouth with a lewd pop. I threw my head back at the sensation as he nipped along my hips and thighs and at one point he watched me as he shoved another finger inside, his roughness and the slight pain turning me on more than I already was and my rock hard cock couldn't take much more of this.

I threw my hips back as he had three fingers buried deep within my body, his mouth moving lower than my cock to suck lightly on my swollen balls. I was losing my mind. He was driving me crazy. My eyes snapped open and the hands that were gripping at his shoulders and down his back tensed and dug into his flesh as I felt another finger squeeze in with the other three. When he slurped one of my testicles into his mouth I dragged my nails along his back harshly, trying to ground myself. I felt myself snapping.

"Come on Ichi," Grimmjow spoke in a deep, husky voice as he pulled away from me completely. A low whine left me as he removed himself and moved up my body, his lips just barely caressing mine as he spoke.

"Let go Ichigo. I'm being selfish this time so you're just going to have to deal with it." He spoke again. His words making sense in the very back of my mind as I subconsciously processed them, though at the forefront of my mind, I could give two shits about what he was saying. I just wanted him to finish what he started.

Lifting both my legs into the crooks of his arms this time, Grimmjow spread me as wide as I could go and pressed the head of his cock against my hole, not moving another inch from there. I moaned out as I tried pressing down to get him to penetrate but his hands that rested at my hips were like iron clasps. I felt like crying in frustration as he wouldn't give me what I wanted. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down, trying to entice him with a kiss but he refused that and only turned his head to the side, pressing his lips to my ear. A sound of frustration came from me and I felt a burning in me that was completely separate from the hot arousal that was unbearable.

"Just follow my lead Ichi, if ya want ta get what ya want." He said cryptically and I was able to register my wondering about how in the fuck he could still manage to make a cohesive sentence.

A second later I felt his fangs puncture me again where he bit me last as he pushed all the way inside me in one fell swoop. My mouth hung at the unbelievable sensation that I couldn't even describe if I tried. It felt as though we were connected on another level and the pleasure that the same act of him feeding gave me the other day was nothing compared to what it was now and the pain from his hot cock shoving into me took everything to the stratosphere. I shuddered as I came between Grimmjow and myself. At that moment he pulled back and I saw his lips painted red with my blood and nothing could be sexier. Well that's what I thought until his pink tongue slipped past his lips and lick away the remaining substance.

At that moment I felt that separate burning snap within me and I flipped us around with pure strength alone. I felt hungry. Hungry for Grimmjow and I let my body take over. I grabbed Grimmjow's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head on the mattress, his struggling against my hold was nothing to me. My other hand gripped his chin and moved his head to the side, exposing his neck to me; my eyes darkened further at the sight of his pounding pulse and I lowered myself. My lips parted slightly as I came so close to his flesh that I could feel his heat along my lips, at the same moment I lifted my hips until only the head of his cock was left. I dropped my hips roughly and at the same time I sank my newly formed fangs into the skin of his sensitive neck.

His hips jerked slightly in time with my lifting and dropping but his mouth hung open in pure bliss as I sucked on his sweet blood. He out right moaned as I grinded down on him and gave a particularly hard suck. He called my name out over and over again. Our climax was getting closer as I could feel it building in my abdomen and I felt Grimmjow's cock start pulsating wildly.

"Ichigo, ya need ta stop drinking. You'll suck me dry." He said quietly, his voice breathy and still full of pleasure even through the warning. Amazingly I took his words to heart in my lustful mind and released his neck.

Still I bounced hard on his cock to get our release, my hands running down his body as I released his chin and wrists too. His own hands rubbed along my sides and griped my hips forcefully, though with admittedly less strength than before. My moans escalated as he found my prostate and our pace increased to truly inhuman speeds and strength. My nails ripped down his chest and abdomen and finally we both came with a cry of the other's name. Immediately collapsing against him, I tried catching my breath, Grimmjow's arms coming to wrap around my sweaty back, though he could care less.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck again, gently licking at the blood still oozing out of the wound. He breathed out a satisfied breath and nuzzled his face in my orange hair as he too tried to catch his breath. I realized that I may have over done the whole blood thing when Grimmjow wouldn't move, his arms just resting limply against me rather than actually holding me. I pulled back and looked at Grimmjow in his eyes a bit worriedly. All he did was grin at me and tell me that I was stuck with him forever now.

I smiled down at him and kissed him sweetly and chastely on the lips. I pulled myself off of him and lay down next to him on the bed, my arms wrapping around his waist and my head resting on his shoulder. I told him with a light laugh that it wouldn't be too bad and that at least he was somewhat bearable. We laughed for a bit before calming down as tiredness came crashing down on us. Just as sleep was going to pull us under I spoke.

"We'll make this a fair world again Grimm. We'll help Yoruichi and stop those evil humans, together," he hummed his agreement, pulling me closer to him and promptly fell asleep. I smiled and couldn't believe that I was with Grimmjow again. If it were me back then, I couldn't even picture it. I wouldn't have ever thought that I would see him again. Thank Kami that I'm not the me of then.


End file.
